el zorro y la dama de papel
by Yuu-Uzumaki-Nine tails fox
Summary: en una epoca donde la guerra y el odio dominan una "persona" en particular lograra hacer que el mundo este en paz vengan conmigo donde nos embargaremos en una historia de romance aventura y comedia traera un poco de lemon fresco tal ves xD


esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste y si tienen consejos para darme seran de gran utilidad y agradeceria mucho y porfavor no insulten soy nuevo en esto de historias esta es mi primera historia asi que no insulten solo pido eso.

CAPITULO 1 EL HOMBRE FAUNO:

En algun lugar de la aldea de la lluvia un hombre de pelo anaranjado y una chica de cabello azul estaban discutiendo de lo que acaban de encontrar y no lo podian creer

Pain que crees que es dijo la chica de pelo azul

no lo se pero deberiamos estudiarlo dijo ahora el nombrado pain

estas seguro? dijo la chica de pelo azul

si no deberiamos perder una oportunidad como esta asi que te dejare que tu lo estudies dijo pain

yo? dijo la chica ahora llamada konan

si tu deberias hacerlo ya que no estas ocupada en una mision y eres la mejor para esto dijo pain

hai dijo konan y envolvio a lo que parecia una persona de 19 o 18 años cuando lo envolvio completamente en papel se lo llevo de la sala y se fue a un lugar apartado en la aldea de la lluvia

deberia informarle de esto a madara? penso pain mientras miraba por la ventana a su aldea

mientras tanto konan se llevaba el cuerpo a un cuarto que parecia un laboratorio acosto el cuerpo en una mesa y empeso a quitarle el papel de encima

cuando konan termino de quitarle el papel de encima vio denuevo al joven de 18 o 19 a os con pelo negro con las puntas rojas tenia 3 marcas de vigotes que se parecian a las de un zorro pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion de konan eran unas orejas de conejo del mismo color que su cabello y una cola de zorro del mismo color que sus orejas y cabello negro con puntas rojas

konan se sonrojo un poco porque el chico que estaba frente a ella era muy wapo ademas que estaba desnudo pero estaba dormido

konan toco su cola de zorro y se quedo sorprendida porque su cola era muy suave pero su sorpresa desaparesio cuando vio que el joven se movio cuando lo toco y konan lo miro a la cara y vio que el joven tenia la cara roja como si fuera un tomate

konan solto su cola y fue a inspeccionar sus orejas porque esto era muy raro para ella ya que tiene una cola de zorro y orejas de conejo esto es muy rarode ver y konan lo sabia

cuando konan iva a tocar sus orejas se sorprendio de que una mano agarro la suya para detenerla

konan rapidamente volteo la mirada y vio unos ojos carmesi mirandola fijamente y se sorprendio el chico era muy wapo con esos ojos carmesi y konan se sonrojo cuando vio que su cara estaba muy cerca de la de ella

que crees que haces pregunto el chico

ehm konan no podia decir nada ya que esto era muy incomodo para ella

ehm? dijo el chico tratando de hacer que konan ablara

konan en ese momento se libro del agarre del chico y se alejo de el

quien eres o que eres pregunto konan queriendo saber quien o que era el desconocido

yo? yo no soy nadie que te interese dijo el chico con un tono amargo en su voz

konan entendio eso como si el chico estubiera uyendo de algo o de alguien

puedes por armenos decirme tu nombre? pregunto konan queriendo saber algo aunque sea el nombre del chico

mi nombre es Yuu dijo Yuu nombrandose el mismo

Yuu pregunto konan

si asi es dijo el ahora conocido Yuu

Yuu dijo konan llamando su atencion

que? dijo Yuu en un tono grosero

quiero preguntarte algo porque estabas desmayado en la aldea y tambien porque estabas desnudo pregunto konan poniendose roja al final de preguntar

desnudo? dijo Yuu y luego miro abajo para ver que estaba mostrando todo su cuerpo y lo unico que llevaba encima era una toalla

S-si dijo konan tartamudeando

pues bueno es una larga historia dijo Yuu

como te llamas volvio pregunto Yuu queriendo saber el nombre de konan

Konan dijo ella nombrandose

es un placer konan dijo Yuu siendo gentil

bueno dime como acabaste desnudo y desmayado en las calles de la aldea este lugar es peligroso ademas si te quedas asi en la calle te pueden aser da o dijo konan

si lose pero esque tube que huir de ellos o me matarian dijo Yuu

ellos? pregunto konan

si dejame contarte lo que me paso dijo Yuu

Flashback

Yuu estaba caminando por el bosque el llevaba una chaqueta negra con una camisa de malla debajo de la chaqueta y llevaba unos pantalones negros con una cadena saliendo del bolsillo trasero con unas sandalias shinobi negras no llevaba ninguna diadema de aldea asi que no pertenecia a ninguna aldea

Yuu estaba caminando cuando se encontro con lo que parecia un campamento de bandidos que estaban descansando

Yuu trato de caminar sin llamar la atencion pero uno de los bandidos vio a Yuu caminar serca de su campamento y grito poniendo alerta a los demas bandidos

mierda dijo Yuu

que ases aqui chico dijo uno de los bandidos con ganas de matarlo pero se sorprendio al igual que todos cuando vieron que el chico tenia orejas de conejo y una cola de zorros ademas con sus ropa se veia muy cool

em perdon se or no quise entrar aqui sin su permiso solo estaba caminando por aca y me encontre con ustedes dijo Yuu tratando de ser amable

JA dijo un bandido que crees que somos idiotas o que? dijo el mismo bandido

em no quiero sonar mal pero si dijo Yuu

eso enojo al lider de los bandidos A POR EL grito el lider de los bandidos y de rrepente todos empesaron a correr asia Yuu

maldicion penso Yuu y empeso a pensar en una estrategia al estilo sherlock holmes mientras corria y esquivaba unos kunais y shurikens Yuu rapidamente se escondio detras de una roca para esquivar un jutsu katon que lanso uno de los bandidos DATE POR MUERTO grito el mismo bandido que lanso el jutsu katon

Yuu ya ideo su estrategia de escape y empeso a moverse

SE ESCAPA grito uno de los bandidos NO LO DEJEN IR MATEN A ESA COSA grito otro bandido

Yuu rapidamente esquivo unos shurikens que ivan a por el y rapidamente saco 3 kunais y los lanso asia donde estaban los bandidos logro impactar en algunos pero no les hiso mucho da o

maldicion penso denuevo Yuu mientras corria se tropeso y caia colina abajo cuando dejo de rodar se levanto rapidamente y empeso a correr denuevo y de repente empeso a llover y caer rayos mientras nuestro zorrito conejo corria huyendo de los bandidos cuando a lo lejos logro divisar una aldea que practicamente paresia muy avanzada en tecnologia Yuu sin pensarlo 2 veces corria asia la aldea tratando de escapar de los bandidos que lo seguian aun

MALDICION EN DONDE ME ESCONDO dijo Yuu para el mismo cuando logro divisar un callejon y fue corriendo asia el y se escondio atras de un contenedor de basura

espero que no me vean penso Yuu cuando vio afuera del callejon a los bandidos que lo seguian buscando

en donde esta dijo uno de los bandidos no lo se dijo otro vamos seguramente estara escondido en una taberna o algo asi dijo el lider del grupo y todos asintieron y siguieron a su lider

Yuu salio del contenedor y empeso a caminar tratando de salir del callejon pero callo al suelo de rodillas por un dolor repentino de cabeza

MIERDA dijo Yuu porque el dolor era muy fuerte ah si que duele dijo Yuu cuando no se dio cuenta callo desmayado

Flashback END

asi que es por eso que llegaste aqui dijo konan

si asi es pero no se como quede desnudo seguramente alguien me la robo dijo Yuu

Hmm deberia decirselo a pain penso konan

sucede algo konan dijo Yuu

konan levanto la mirada y miro a Yuu a los ojos Yuu dijo konan asiendo que Yuu la mirara directamente a los ojos

que dijo Yuu konan lo miro a los ojos y suspiro esperame aqui dijo konan y Yuu asintio y konan salio de la habitacion

pasaron algunos minutos y la puerta se abrio mostrando a konan que venia acompa ado de pain mientras Yuu se les quedaba mirando

asi que tu eres Yuu dijo pain y Yuu asintio Konan me a dicho la historia que le contaste y algunas cosas demas dijo pain esta bien pero quien eres dijo Yuu queriendo saber el nombre de pain hmm mi nombre es pain dijo el mencionado Yuu asintio y se le quedo mirando

y ustedes son hermanos o algo que llevan la misma ropa? dijo Yuu refiriendose a sus tunicas de akatsuki y konan nego con la cabesa las tunicas las tenemos porque somos parte de una organizacion dijo konan y que organizacion pregunto Yuu se llama Akatuski dijo pain

em esta bien y diganme porque estoy en lo que parece un laboratorio pidio a saber Yuu ya que no lo pregunto antes estas aqui porque queremos saber que eres dijo pain siendo cinsero Yuu los miro y suspiro bueno si ustedes quieren saber dijo Yuu ganandose la atencion de konan y pain

soy un fauno dijo Yuu y konan y pain levantaron una ceja fauno dijo konan queriendo saber que es eso fauno konan es una especie de humano mitad animal como ejemplo una persona mitad lobo y aveces nacemos con la piel y apariencia de un animal como por ejemplo imaginence a un humano con apariencia de trigre con todo y su piel en la persona y asi es como se verian los fauno pero con la apariencia de animal completo yo solo soy un fauno en mitad de cada lado entre humano y animal explico Yuu y konan y pain asintieron

y debo suponer Yuu que eres mitad conejo y zorro dijo pain mientras se alaba la cola y las orejas de conejo y Yuu asintio si soy parte zorro por mi padre y parte conejo por mi madre dijo Yuu y konan y pain asintieron bueno deberiamos conseguirte ropa no andaras asi por mi aldea dijo pain y Yuu asintio konan ve a buscarle algo de ropa dijo pain y ella asintio paso un rato y konan volvio con algo de ropa

o bien ya estoy harto de andar desnudo dijo Yuu

Yuu se puso la ropa que consistian en una camiseta de malla y una chaqueta negra con una cruz blanca atras unos guantes negros sin dedos principalmente tenia dedos pero Yuu se los arranco unas sandalias shinobi unos pantalones negros shinobi como los que usaba Yuu pero estos el los rajo y los abrio en las rodillas (N/A asi se vera mas zepzy 7w7 xD) y se coloco un collar de cruz

bueno como me veo dijo Yuu sonriendo tontamente (N/A como la risa de naruto) konan se sonrojo al ver a Yuu y pain lo miraba con una cara sin emociones te ves bien dijo konan sonrojada y pain noto eso

Yuu dijo pain ganandose su atencion quiero que vengas conmigo dijo pain y Yuu asintio y los 3 se fueron a otra parte cuando llegaron al lugar abrieron la puerta y era la oficina donde se la pasaba pain pain se puso detras de un escritorio marron y en el avian unos papeles y otras cosas

pareses ocupado dijo Yuu riendo

bueno vamos al grano dijo pain serio Yuu levanto una ceja quiero saber tu poder y cuanto tienes dijo pain asiendo que Yuu siga curioso y konan tambien porque quieres saber mi poder dijo Yuu porque quiero ver si eres fuerte dijo pain y Yuu entendio te enfrentaras a los mejores ninja de la lluvia y otros promedio dijo pain y Yuu asintio porque no tenia de otra ademas que tenia que hacer un poco de ejercicio konan llevalo a un cuarto y que descanse para ma ana dijo pain y konan asintio

konan se llevo a Yuu y pain quedo solo en su oficina espero que seas poderoso Yuu penso pain

mientras tanto konan y Yuu llegaron a una habitacion esta sera tu habitacion dijo konan y Yuu asintio descansa por ahora y espero que impresiones a pain-sama ma ana dijo konan y mientras se hiba

Yuu fue directo a la cama y se recosto y pensaba en lo de ma ana

joder tendre que dar un espectaculo espero no llevarme a la mitad de la aldea ma ana penso Yuu mientras cerraba los ojos.

y bueno espero que les alla gustado escriban comentarios positivos y si tienen consejos para darme son bienvenidos porque como dije esta es mi primera historia y quisiera que me dieran algunos consejos :3 espero verlos luego y hasta la otre :D


End file.
